DeiTobiTobiDei drabbles and OneShots
by Inumaru12
Summary: Yaoi! For AngolMoaChan. A bunch of DeiTobi/TobiDei drabbles and one-shots. Some side KisIta/ItaKis. Yaoi, fluff, pervrision. You want it? It's proably here. Please review.
1. Misinterpretations and Flowers

**Inumaru12:** Yeah, so the only reason Im really writing this cause my friend got me into this a bit and I promised I would write her some drabble/One-shots. I mean hey, she is drawing me some ShikaNaru yaoi! (Goes into a happy yaoi mode XD)

Thank you so much **AngolMoaChan**! This is for you! XDD I hope you like it.

Basically this is just drabbles or one shots of the pairing DeiTobi or TobiDei. Just some random stuff of whatever I can think of. XD

Please review, and if you would please go to my bio page and vote for whatever story you want me to next, it would rock!

**Warnings: **Perverted-ness, Yaoi, which is GUY ON GUY, mentions of ItaKis or KisIta at times (Cuz AMC likes it! XD), and some cursing. Also please forgive me if I get any of Tobi and Deidara's personality wrong. I've only know as much through my friends. Please forgive me! (Bows repeatily)

Anyway, start!

"_Don't mess with a nation that needs medication." __**– **__Chris Titus_

**Drabble one- Misinterpretations and Flowers **

Deidara was not patient man.

That part was obvious. He stood waiting in a middle of a field after being called out by Tobi. Tobi had insisted that he, Deidara, come out and meet him or he wouldn't stop bothering him.

So Deidara came. Grudgingly I may say.

So he was standing out in the field, waiting for Tobi.

And waiting…

And waiting…

After five minutes the blonde artist was calling it quits.

He turned around and was suddenly slammed onto his back with a sudden heaviness on his chest.

Deidara blinked and looked up at the person on top of him.

"Tobi, you idiot, get the hell off me, Un!" He yelled at Tobi, as he started to feel uncomfortable in this position. If anything, it should be him straddling Tobi.

…Wait. Stop. Rewind. What? Where the fuck did that come from?

The Blondie shook his head of such thoughts and looked at Tobi who was looking at him.

"You look hot Sempai." Tobi said bluntly.

Deidara's cheeks exploded with color. "W-What? What did you say Baka!?!"

"I said you look hot. You face is all red. Are you running a fever sempai?" Tobi asked in his annoying way.

Deidara's blush was knocked down a couple of levels and he let out a small sigh of relief.

He almost laughed too. To think Tobi would hit on him. Ha! That was saying that Itachi would shout out his love for Kisame.

**Else where**

"I LOVE KISAME!" Screamed a blushing Uchiha on top of a mountain, with a shell shocked Kisame behind him and a group of fan girls taking pictures and fainting.

**Back to Deidara**

Deidara shuttered. He swore he just heard Itachi pronouncing his love for Kisame but forced him self to not think of it. And instead, to think of Tobi who now randomly pulled out something out from behind him.

Deidara blinked as he suddenly saw a sudden explosion of color.

"I got these for you Sempai. They reminded me of your amazing fireworks." Tobi said, blushing under his mask as he handed his sempai a variety of colorful flowers.

Deidara blinked and a small smile graced his lips for a small amount of time before it disappeared.

"Thanks, un." He said. Tobi grinned and nodded to him. He raised up off of Deidara-sempai and put out a hand for him to grab.

Deidara thanklessly grabbed it and held onto it as he was pulled up.

As their hands left the other's company they could still feel the other's hands.

Deidara suddenly smirked to himself. Maybe it wasn't so bad to wait for Tobi.

He suddenly brought his hand down, the one that Tobi had held just seconds before, and squeezed Tobi's ass.

"Sempai!" He squeaked.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:**Sorry at the sudden ending, but that seemed like the perfect place to end it. So **Please review and vote on my poll thing on my bio page. Just click on my name. Arigato! **I'll write more, especially if **AngolMoaChan** likes it. Please review, it helps me. Ja!


	2. Sex

**Inumaru12: ** WOW. I was surprised at the response of the reviews I got. People seemed to real like it. Even **AngolMoaChan**. Well she told me loved it so I'm happy with that! Well here's the next installment! Hope you like it and review!!

**Warnings: **Mention of sex, perversion, cursing. All the good stuff.

**One-shot/Drabble 2: Sex**

Tobi was wandering around, trying to find something to do, when he heard something.

Tobi, being the curious good boy that he is, went around to find it.

Tobi then came to Kisame's bedroom and then heard the noise again.

It sounded like a moan! Maybe Kisame was hurt! Tobi quickily opened the door and stared.

Tobi then felt his face become very hot under his mask. And his pants underneath his cloak become very tight.

Tobi then ran, leaving the door wide open for the world to see Kisame and Itachi making love to each other.

DEITOBIDEITOBIDEITOBI

Deidara was currently working on a new piece of work when his door busted open and then shut and locked. He got up and turned around to see Tobi panting.

"Tobi, what the hell are you doing, un?" Deidara asked, getting made for being interrupted while making his masterpiece.

Deidara made a movement towards him but Tobi suddenly moved quicker then Deidara had ever seen him move and then was on top of him, straddling him.

"Hello Sempai." Tobi said in a husky voice. (1)

Deidara blinked when he felt something hard poking him in his side.

"Tobi, you baka, you have something in your pocket and it's poking me." Deidara said, as he reached into Tobi's pocket to get whatever was poking him. He finally found what he was looking for and grabbed it.

"Sempai, the thing that you're holding isn't in my pocket." Tobi said, grinning under his mask.

Deidara took about five seconds to thing about what Tobi was saying and then his eyes windened to the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT-" Deidara was then cut off by Tobi lifting up his mask and kissing Deidara right on the lips. After a few seconds of brain over heating, Deidara kissed back.

Tobi suddenly got up off of Deidara and the put him self on the blonde artist's bed.

"Come on Sempai, I wanna play some more." Tobi said seductively.

Deidara didn't have to be told twice. He got up and then pounced onto Tobi.

**DEITOBIDEITOBIDEITOBI **

Hiden happened to be walking around and walked past Kisame's room and simply looked in. His eyes winded with shock and horror.

"MY EYES! MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!!!" Hiden screamed, as he left to go wash his eyes out with dish soap.

**Owari**

**Inumaru: **(blushes) Haha, yeah…I feel like pervert. XD Hope you people liked it! Please review.

(1)- Doesn't that remind you of that one movie where that guy (I think his name was Hanible Lector) was like "Hello Clarice." That's what I thought of when I wrote that down. XDD

So please review, also if you like this you should do totally read **AngolMoaChan**'s stories. She's really good! Ja!!


	3. Braiding

**Inumaru12:** Yay, a new update for my DeiTobi stories, and it's all thanks to **AngolMoaChan **…and guilt. Lots and lots of guilt. LOL. Yeah, just so you guys know, I'm in my school's drama club and it takes up a lot of my time so the only real time I'll have to work on my stories is in the mornings before school and sometimes after school but I'm usually really tired or have homework to do when I get home so please forgive me.

AMC wanted me to do this idea next so yeah, whatever works for her.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**DeiTobi Drabbles/One-shot 3: Braiding**

Deidara was not having a good day. First he woke up and tripped over the mess he called a room, then some rabid squirrels then ate his clay, Sasori ate his last slice of coconut cake, and he couldn't find his special Hello Kitty Striped socks, and to top it off with the wonder-freaking-sprinkles, Tobi decided to bother him.

It wasn't that Tobi didn't annoy him everyday to the point he wanted to shoot him in the head, or himself for that matter, but today he was pissed and didn't want to deal with it.

So he sat at his table, working on his clay art. When _**it **_came from the black lagoon…or where ever he was from.

"SEMPAI!!" Shouted Tobi, as he glomped Deidara from behind.

"Tobi, get the hell off me un!" Yelled Deidara as threw a angry look at the orange masked man.

As Tobi let go, Deidara turned back around in his chair and went back to working on his art.

Tobi was unnaturally quiet as he watched Deidara work and then moved towards the blondie's back and touched his hair.

Deidara froze up and looked over his shoulder at Tobi and then hunched over his work.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"Deidara-sempai's hair is very pretty." Tobi said, leaning forward to smell the artist's hair. "It smells nice too."

Deidara's face became a red hot shade as he tried to stop his hands from shaking so much and work on his clay.

Deidara then felt his hair being pulled gently and a pleasing feeling run through his body from his head down his back.

"T-Tobi, what are you doing, un?" Deidara asked, as he felt himself start to get sleepy.

"I'm braiding your hair sempai." Tobi said.

Deidara felt his eyes start to droop and get very tired.

As the more that Tobi braided his hair, the more Deidara slipped into sleep. Before he knew it, his head was in his arms and was lying on the table as Tobi Continued to braid his hair.

It wasn't until four hours later when Deidara woke up with dreadlocks that he threaten to slaughter Tobi.

**TBC**

**Inumaru**: Yeah, hopefully you all liked it! Please review and all that good stuff.


End file.
